ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
House Stannard
Updated for Year 32 AC House Stannard: (Thondroril Borough) The House of Stannard was one of the most powerful in Stratholme prior to the Culling. After the Third War, Lord Amos Stannard and Lady Hester Stannard fled to Stormwind with their son Micah and four daughters: Rebekah, Morea, Jasmine, and Selena. When the Lordaeron Temple Knights began fortifying the Eastern Plaguelands in preparation for rebuilding the kingdom, Lord Lutheri Forsen contacted the Stannards, a family his father had once worked with, and requested they return to assist in the reconstruction. Amos Stannard was hesitant but his family convinced him nonetheless. Upon their arrival, Forsen assigned the Stannards control of the ruined estates along the east shore of the Thondroril River. Shortly thereafter, settlers began reoccupying the old river settlements and Lord Amos Stannard skillfully assisted the populace in providing for their initial needs with the use of his remaining wealth. When the other boroughs began to appoint ruling families, the people of Thondroril did not because they needed no convincing that the Stannards already occupied that role. The House Stannard has competed with the House Mohrgans since the first days of New Lordaeron for the position of the nation’s chief bread basket. Legal battles over irrigation rights are common between the two Houses. Nevertheless, the Stannards have come to be known as skill riverboat builders and fishermen while dwelling along the Thondroril’s banks. They are militarily vulnerable and typically require a garrison of Temple Knights in the borough at all times. However, the close friendship between House Forsen and Stannard has made such easy. Lord Amos Stannard was poisoned and passed away at the Second Council of the Assembly on the 61d First Winter Year 31 AC. Lord Micah Haeseth Stannard took up the title and leadership of the house. In the Civil War the House Stannard was mostly slain, leaving only three siblings of the Lord Amos. Throndroril Borough was also the setting of the beginning of the war. Though the house likely suffered the most through the war, it managed to survive. Greater misfortune befell the house when Lord Micah sacrificed himself at the start of the Fourth War when the Horde attempted to cross the Thondroril Bridge. Micah remained at the bridge to give his men the chance to escape to Tyr's Hand. With no male heir, the house seemed as though it might dissolve; however, it was then that Micha's sister, Selena, began pushing against the established norms of granting females' a lordship. In response to this crisis, the Assembly of Lords passed a reform to grant women this privilege during the Sixth Council of the Assembly of Lords. *'MOTTO': “Listen and think.” *'COLOR': Dark Green *'SYMBOL': a leaping fish *'OBJECTIVE': To retake the Thondroril Borough from the Horde, repair the damage to the borough's infrastructure that was not seen to after the Civil War, and to rebuilt the town of Thondroril Bridge. Relations: +2: Brambleward +1: Andyr-Barov (formerly), Forsen, Browman 0: Lossier, Caballero (formerly) -1: Galbarrow, Dalinroy -2: Mohrgan Specifics: The Forsens were responsible for bringing the Stannards back to Lordaeron, installing them in the Thondroril Borough, and supporting them in the numerous despites that arose between with neighbors---as the Stannards are prone to being easily offended and making a situation worse. Because of the strength of the relationship, the Stannards supplied the Tyr’s Hand Township with grain and fish goods before the New Lordaeron Civil War. Afterwards, the bond between the two houses decreased as Lady Selena blamed Lord Lutheri for not stationing his Temple Knights at Thondroril Bridge and maintaining a permenant garrison there---which in her mind might have deterred Lord Victor Bailan as he managed to trick his way into having the bridge lowered for him and from hence to sack much of the borough. *Despite early disputes with former House Andyr-Barov, Lady Selena treats their memory with respect as Lord Thadean had been slain by Victor Bailan after being accused of treachery---which has since be proven to be a falsehood invented by Bailan to seize power. If Kurthland Andyr were to return to New Lordaeron, Selena would happily support him as a guest within her own house. *The Stannards' current greatest friends among the nobility is Bramblewards. Lady Selena is rumored to be in, or seeking, a romantic relationship with Lord Geoffrey Brambleward. Before the Civil War, Lord Amos disliked Lord Geoffrey for his heritage as a peasant, but Micah and Selena were not born into the world as it had been, but in modern world where matters of class and social rank mattered less and less. *Before the Civil War, the Stannards felt uneasy around the Browmans because of their close relations with the Mohrgans. But after the war ended, the Selena agreed that she would have to overcome the prejudices of her father and accept them---particularly because she admired Lord Augustus Browman's courage for remaining loyal and disowning his son, Trevor Browman for betraying New Lordaeron. *House Stannard’s relationship with the former Caballeros constantly shifted based on whether or not Lord Amos was able to repay the banks---the Lord happened to have a poor reputation in handling money. But overall the relationship is an easy one because both Houses are friends of the Forsens. After Lord Caballero retired to his Kul Tiras estates, the Stannards had little further interaction with them. *The Stannards have had little to do with the Lossiers . Once they tried to make a trade agreement, but the Lossiers rejected them and instead it is rumored that Lord Vagan used their proposal to leverage a better deal from the Mohrgans. However during the term of Lord Micah, the Houses became closer as Micah's surviving militia were stationed in the Northdale Borough to act as a last line of defense during the Civil War's Battles of Blackwood. Lady Selena has been less tolerant of the Lossiers because their representative voted against the dissolution of the Royal Order of the Sexes during the Sixth Council of the Assembly---thereby opposing her capacity to lead Thondroril. *Several years before the Civil War, House Galbarrow had a trade agreement with the Stannards on grain imports. But when the Mohrgans offered Lord Erek a better deal, he nullified the pact with House Stannard. Lord Amos did not recover from the insult in his lifetime. In the course of the Civil War, relations did little to improve despite fighting on the same side. After Lord Erek Galbarrow died and his brother Agan came to power, Micah found himself constantly at odds the new lord over military matters. Micah wanted to attack the rebels by going through the Terrorweb Tunnel, Lord Agan and Lord Lutheri opposed this notion as the tunnel had been blocked and by unblocking it Stratholme Province would be at risk. *House Stannard hates the former House Mohrgan like no other. Before the Third War, they had been rivals in the old Kingdom of Lordaeron. Afterwards, they would find themselves ruling provinces that bordered each other. Matters grew worse when the Mohrgans began work of irrigation canals to bring water from the Thondroril River to East Darrowmere. The Stannards were livid as doing so would affect the fertility in the Marrisvale Lowlands. Eventually, the matter was settled but neither side would apologize to the other. The family's hate grew to its peak during the Civil War with Lord Hestein's betrayal. Despite the changes in both house's leadership, Selena continues to give all but Elaina Mohrgan a cold shoulder. *The Stannards have only dealt with House Dalinroy as a government-in-exile since the Horde had invade their province before they could assume their posts there. Nevertheless, Selena has occasionally sent envoys to them in the hopes of furthering relations; yet, so far, the envoys returned to report the members of House Dalinroy to be serving with the Temple Knights. By itself, that would not be adequate for Selena to dislike the family, the core of her negative attitude them is rooted in the distrust she has of arcane magic since it contributed to the death of her brother, Micah. Category:Lore Category:New Lordaeron